Twisted: The Life and Times of Nessa Tiggular
by AAAandI
Summary: The story of the life of Nessa Tiggular, Elphaba and Fiyero's daughter in the real world.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Twisted: The Life and Times of Nessa Tiggular

Chapter 1

"Nessa! Get up, it's time for school!"

Mom always makes the first sound of the day. I rolled over and grunted a reply,

which clearly said 'no'.

Mom would have none of that.

"No, Nessa, get up right now! You don't want to be late today. It's the school

musical auditions today, and you will not be missing them! Now GET UP!"

This last bit she screamed in my ear. I had to get up. I opened my eyes and looked into

the dark-green eyes of my mother, and the brown eyes of my father. My mother had fair

white skin; my fathers' was a little darker. She had straight black hair; he had brown

curly hair. I got a mixture of both

There is only one thing about myself that I don't like, and that is my hair. I have black

hair, like my mother, only it is really curly and bushy. My eyes are dark green-brown, a

mixture of the two, and my skin is white with a hint of something else, something unseen.

"Alright, I'm up. It's audition day, you say? How could I have forgotten! I haven't even

rehearsed! And what am I going to wear!"

I could see the amusement in my parents eyes, an amusement that totally said that I was

worrying to much.

"OK, you two, out! I need to get ready!" I jumped out of bed, pushed them

through the door, and slammed them behind them. I could hear them laughing on the

other side.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

Chapter 2

Part 1

"Nessa! Darling, hurry up, or you won't make it to the auditions!"

_Oh, Mother, calm down!_ I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs to the

lower floors. That's right, floors. We live in a five story house, not including the attic and

basement. My family is, shall we say, filthy rich. I don't even know how we got all our

money.

Mom always drives me to school. My father never does. I live about three miles from the school. I don't even know why she drives me.

Anyway, after our 2-minute drive to school, Mom finally talks to me.

"So, Nessa, what exactly is the school musical this year?"

"Didn't I tell you already?" I asked for about the umpteenth time.

"No. I don't think you did. So, what is it?"

"Wicked." I said. I then climbed out of the car and slammed the door, I was already late as it is.

Part 2

Auditions are before/ during school at my school. Weird, huh? And they always go the same way: Sign up, read some lines, sing a song, come back after school for callbacks, get your part.

So, I signed my name on the sign-up sheet, read my share of the lines, sang a song, and went to class. After school, I went back to the music room and sang and read some more. Then, after about an hour, they gave us our parts.

I was Elphaba.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Chapter 3

My Mother has always supported my acting career. Always. But for some reason, she wouldn't let me do Wicked.

"No!" she yelled for about the 500th time.

"Why not? Why not?" I yelled back again, but to no avail. She would not budge. I had to make her see reason. But how?

"If you don't tell me why not, I am going to run away and NEVER… COME… BACK!!" I got her with that one.

"Fine darling, but you won't believe me. Go get your father while I think about how to tell you this."

"Thank you!" I said as I ran to find Daddy. He is always working in the yard at this time.

"Daddy! Come on! I need you."

"Why, darling? What's wrong?"

"Mom is gonna tell me why I can't be the lead in the school musical, but not unless you come too, so let's MOVE!"

That last bit I screamed in his ear as I pushed him inside.

Mom was in the dining room with lots of weird things: A black dress, a book, half a broomstick, and a tall, pointy witch hat.

"Mom, what is all this? Where did it come from?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"I got them when I was your age. At my old school, Shiz. In Oz."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!" She looked close to tears.

Suddenly, it started to rain, and as the very first thunderbolt cracked, I saw something that made me scream.

My mother green, and my father, a scarecrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to Oz

Chapter 4

Practically nothing scares me. No, nothing scares me. Nothing. But seeing my parents transformed into figments of my childhoods imagination. I was scared. Me. Scared. I even screamed.

"Nessa, calm down! What's wrong with you?" Mom was screaming at me. I just couldn't believe my eyes. This had to be a dream.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You're green! And you, Dad, you're a scarecrow! That's what's wrong." I was almost crying.

Mom and Dad looked at each other and gasped.

"Honey, what did you do?!" Dad was almost as hysterical as I was. It made me want to laugh.

"Darling," Mother said, "do you believe me now?"

"Uh, let me think. . . YEAH!!!"

"Honey I need your help."

"With what?"

"You need to find Dorothy and get the shoes. Once you get them-"

"Let me guess. Tap my heals 3 time and think to myself-"

"Take me to Glinda."

"Kay. That's new. Why do we need Glinda?"

"You need to bring her here. Now, I already packed for you so, take the car and drive to Kansas. Go now, hurry!" she said as she shoved me out the door. Now was the start of my journey. My journey to Oz.


	5. Chapter 5: Dorothy

Chapter 5

Great. Now I was in the middle of nowhere, Kansas to be exact, with absolutely no idea where to look. Nevertheless, I had to start somewhere, so I found a phone book and looked her up. Dorothy, the girl with the ruby slippers.

I found her on my first try. She lived just down the street from my hotel. Now I just had to find a way to talk to her.

I decided to walk by after lunch. Which was now, and I was on my way there. There was an old woman working outside. I assumed that this was Auntie Em.

"Excuse me?" I asked her kindly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Is this the home of Dorothy Gale?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with her. It's urgent."

"Yes. She's in the barn."

"Thank you." I said as I walked toward the barn quickly.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked in. I saw her reading to herself behind a bale of hey. She stood up and looked at me closely.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar." I saw her mind working.

"No, but you do know my mother and father. They actually sent me to find you."

"What are their names?"

"Elphaba and Fiyero, but you know them as-" I hesitated here, not knowing how they would react.

"Yes?"

"Well, you're not going to believe me. You know them as a Wicked Witch," I saw her flinch, "and the Scarecrow."

I saw realization dawn in her eyes.

"You look just like her. The Witch. Why do they want me?"

"They need you and I to go to Oz and find Glinda, and bring her and you to my house. Can you give me the slippers?"

"Yes." She ran and dug through the hay pile and took out an old box, which she handed to me. I opened it and took out the slippers. I tried them on, and they fit perfectly. I looked at her.

"Ready?" She shook her head yes, and grabbed my arm. I tapped my heals three times.

"Take us to Glinda!" And we were pulled from some force of wind, swept off to Oz.


	6. Chapter 6: Elphi!

**a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School stuff. Review please! ******

Chapter 6

It was dark. I couldn't tell if I had my eyes closed or if the light was gone. I couldn't breath, all the air was gone. I could feel Dorothy beside me, clinging to me as if for her life.

Then it was over. I opened my eyes and saw that we had landed in the most beautiful meadow. There was grass, flowers, and animals.

Well, there were animals. Or, maybe Animals, I couldn't tell which. But they just looked at me, and scampered. I couldn't understand. I looked at Dorothy, and she was backing away, too.

"D-d-dorothy? What's wrong?" She looked like she might faint.

"It's just- well- your-uh…" she trailed off, as thought debating on whether or not to tell me what was wrong.

"WHAT?!" I asked, scared now. "What's wrong?"

"It's just you're-you're-well. Look in that pond over there, and see for yourself." She looked sorry for speaking.

I walked over to the pond, dreading what I might see. As I neared the pond, I saw that someone was on the other side. They were facing the other way, so I didn't think much about them. Her. I could see that it was a her.

I bent down by the pond, and looked in. I couldn't believe what I saw. I wasn't even thinking clearly. I screamed. Loud. The woman on the other side looked over to see what was wrong. She stood up quickly and screamed with me.

"Elphi!"


	7. Chapter 7: Bouncy Curls and Green Things

**a/n: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 7

I explained to you how I am usually never scared, right? Well, then was one of those times.

Green. I was green! I screamed, and so did the other two-

Two. There was another woman, in a big poofy dress with blonde hair in curls- Glinda! It worked! We found her! Wait, what is she yelling?

"Elphi!"

"What, who's Elphi? Nessa, what is going on!" They were both yelling at me, I couldn't concentrate. Elphi, Elphaba, my mom! Of course! She thought I was my mother!

"Wait!" I yelled just in time. Glinda was about to pounce on me. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress, not as poofy as some of her others, and had a simple silver band around her head. She looked me up and down the light leaving her eyes.

"You're not Elphi. WH-who are you?"

"I'm her daughter, Nessarose Glinda Tiggular, and she sent me to you."

She looked disbelieving. "No, this is a trick, you're wearing make-up, she's dead, how can you be her daughter if she's dead?" She then muttered several indistinct things that sounded like insults.

"She didn't die. She left with Fiyero, and escaped to Earth." I heard a whimper behind me. "Oh, yeah, and I believe you know Dorothy."

Glinda seemed to just notice that she was there, and gave another frightful yell.

"Dorothy Gale, from Kansas? You've returned!" She ran and embraced a seriously surprised looking Dorothy, making me giggle.

After she let her go, she turned to me and asked me how I got her and why my mother didn't come along.

"I don't know," I said, "she just told me to find you and bring you back with us. She needs you."

Glinda looked like she might faint.

"Go. Back. With. You?" she sounded disbelieving, as though she thought we were teasing her.

"Yes, come back with us, and you can see your friend again. She needs you." I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. She sighed.

"Oh, all right. How do we get there?" she looked around, as if waiting for us to reveal some mode of transportation.

"Hm-hm." I said. She looked over at me and I pointed at my feet. She squealed. Her face broke into a wide grin. I took her hand and motioned for Dorothy to do the same. Now we were all connected.

I tapped my heals three times.

"Take us to Elphaba!" I felt the pull, the whosh, and the landing. I heard the screams of Mom and Dad. We were home.


End file.
